


【中译Translation】新冠时期的爱情 Love in the Time of Corona

by HanniBeliever



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 威尔和杰克被隔离了, 恶搞和崩坏情节, 慢热, 杰克只想吃他的麦片, 汉尼拔会放过狗吗?, 汉尼拔来救场了, 狗勾能否逃离汉尼拔魔爪?, 被破坏的古董家具, 许多电话短信, 阿拉娜没空照顾狗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanniBeliever/pseuds/HanniBeliever
Summary: 威尔和杰克在芝加哥城外处理一件案子时，一则就近隔离条例把他们关在了他们所在的汽车旅馆里。威尔正忙着找人照顾他的狗。阿拉娜很忙，但幸运的是，她的男朋友自愿照顾威尔的7只狗。隔离规定会向汉尼拔展现威尔的另一面吗?还是食人者会在狗毛开始堆积时崩溃呢?或作者只是想写一部关于汉尼拔和威尔的狗们被困在同一间房子里的小说。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 42





	1. 第一章：第一天

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love in the Time of Corona](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529561) by [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease). 



威尔的头往后一靠，重重地撞在汽车旅馆的门上。“避难隔离?你在逗我吧?”

杰克毫不留情地瞪了他一眼。“威尔，你觉得我想在这个汽车旅馆住上两个星期吗?”

这并不是他们蜗居过的最糟糕的地方——但是威尔有七只狗，并且已经央求保姆再多照看两天了。两周都待在伯尔里奇经济旅馆却没有他的狗的陪伴，除了杰克·克劳福德没有任何人跟他说话?他们还不如直接买口罩然后奔赴机场。

“难道我们可以旷工吗?“威尔把手伸进头发。“我们刚刚抓到一个杀人狂!难道不意味着我们可以回家了吗?”

“这个地区的感染人数很多，安全起见我们——”

“安全?你刚才在一条黑不溜秋的小巷里拿枪追着一个人!”

“我绝不在这关头搭飞机，鬼知道有谁身上——”

“你什么时候开始害怕这种小病毒了，杰——”

“自从我妻子开始化疗!”杰克皱起眉头，垂下脑袋。然后他又抬起头来，威尔的胃在那一瞬扭了一下。他宁愿这个人咆哮着咒骂，看到杰克·克劳福德脸上赤裸裸的恐惧和悲伤，让他觉得很恐怖。“你想怎么做就怎么做吧，威尔，我们的航班取消了，我不想再订新的了。你想租一辆车开回家——你把这事料理好，自己提交收据。”

“杰克,我——”

“我需要打几个电话。杰克转过身，掏出手机。威尔盯着那个人的背影，第一次注意到他的肩膀看起来是那么的佝偻和紧绷。威尔大步走开，拿出自己的手机。

“嘿,阿拉娜?我是威尔。我知道你要讲课到下午，但你下班后能给我回个电话吗?我想请你帮个忙……”

————————

经济旅馆四号门开着，杰克笨重的身躯坐在床尾。威尔在门口停了下来，手在敲门的半途悬空停滞。

“不，宝贝，你知道我这样做不安全。我给医院打了电话，有一种服务可以送你去医院，这样你就不会错过你的治疗…当然，我在这儿会很无聊...色情短信？老式的电话性爱怎么样?”杰克笑了，威尔发现自己从来没有听过他的声音这么轻盈。“小妞，你今晚最好给我打个电话……给我留点库什酒，等我回——”

杰克随意地抬起头来，看到了威尔，表情一瞬间的僵硬仿佛让又一段十年的光阴回到了他的脸上。“我今晚给你打电话，好吗?再见,贝拉。”

“你付钱给我是为了让我对杀手感同身受。”威尔把手里的塑料袋递了过来。“有时候，我甚至忘记了去同情别人。”

杰克扬起眉毛。“你找到可以租的地方了吗?”

“开放时间另行通知。”威尔摇了摇袋子。几个街区外的鸡肉店还在营业。你饿了吗?”

杰克的脸色温和了一点。他走到房间角落的小桌子旁，给威尔拉了一把椅子。他们狼吞虎咽地吃了一会儿戴尔瑞亚的鸡肉晚餐。威尔抓起一块餐巾，擦着脸。

“所以……贝拉……”

“她会好起来的。我也希望我在那儿，但是那个女人在她的一生中连一天也不需要别人来照顾她。她会是第一个这样告诉你的人。她也见鬼的毫无疑问是第一个这样和我说的人。“杰克怒其不幸地说，撇着嘴。“但这并不意味着我不想在那里确认她的安危。”

威尔对自己点点头。狗需要他。它们在惦记他的归家，但在一天结束的时候，他们也在照看他。他喂养它们，带它们去看兽医，当它们缺乏组织时，他命令它们。他爱他们，但去爱一个不需要回报他爱意的事物会是什么感觉呢?去爱一个选择他的人，不是因为他们需要从他那里得到什么，而是因为他们只是想要他在身边……

“你真幸运，”威尔揉着眼睛咕哝道。他用番茄酱在一块奶油色的丝绸上画着血红色的花朵，但他不记得阿拉娜戴过这样的款式。

“该死的幸运。”杰克同意道。他看了威尔一会儿。“你找人来看狗了吗?阿拉娜?”

“给她留了言。”

杰克向威尔狡猾地露齿一笑。“也许你应该再给她打个电话，看看她是否厌烦了?”

“你认真的吗?”

“我很无聊!”杰克笑了。“否则我还要做什么?”

威尔站了起来。“我想我该睡了。你想早上叫辆出租车吗?或者去杂货店买些东西?”

杰克点了点头。“给那位女士打电话，威尔……看看你的狗。”

威尔翻了个白眼，留下杰克独自上下跳动他那该死的眉毛。

——————————

“你说你问了汉尼拔是什么意思?”威尔尽量不让自己听起来歇斯底里，但他有一种失败的感觉。

“我那时候在开会!当初我们一起吃饭的时候，你说你们俩知道彼此住在哪里的!”威尔想起了那顿晚餐。想起了烤猪。想起了对汉尼拔怒目而视的眼刀，并且希望阿拉娜能让他和汉尼拔自己解决问题。

“你给了汉尼拔·莱克特我家的钥匙?”

“他说他知道备用钥匙在哪儿……他以前去过那儿吗?”威尔听得出阿拉娜的声音有些颤抖。“他说他以前照顾过狗。”

上次他喂我的狗时，他把梅森·维杰喂给了它们。

想到这里，威尔屏住了呼吸。空气中弥漫着浓重的血腥味，汉尼拔目不转睛地看着他，看着那只娇惯的小猪在他们面前撕下自己的脸。他记得自己的手指发痒，想把它们抠进梅森的脸颊里，扯出一块湿淋淋的肉，让汉尼拔从他的手中接过肉块。

他没有。他没有参与，他只是观察。但是他同样也没有去和温斯顿一起坐在门廊上。

当汉尼拔把战利品带回维杰庄园，大概是想试试看能不能刺激玛格杀了他时，威尔发现椅子扶手上有一块肉。它非常容易咀嚼。他让它在自己的舌头上停留了很长一段时间，然后把它吐了出来，烧掉了后院那把血迹斑斑的椅子。

“威尔?“阿拉娜的声音再次出现在他的脑海里，令人着恼地把汉尼拔的形象从他的脑海里赶走了。“威尔，你的呼吸声有点奇怪。你还好吗?”

“我还好，没事……”威尔舔了舔嘴唇，用牙齿咬着下唇，这样他就能记住肉的味道了。“我要给汉尼拔打电话，看看狗的情况。”

“我肯定它们很好，威——”他没说再见就挂了电话。

——————————

“你好，威——”一阵碰撞打断了汉尼拔的招呼。他听见汉尼拔在跟什么人说话，声音低沉。“今晚过得好吗?”

“还待在老地方。”威尔敢发誓，他又听到了砰的一声。“你们要举行晚宴吗?”

“你现在可能已经知道，十人或十多人规模的聚会已经被禁止了。”电话那头的背景中有什么东西掠过，接着又传来了碰撞的声音。

“我，呃，只是打电话来看看我的狗怎么样了。”

“在关心你的亲人前先问过我的晚餐安排这一点非常友善，和自然的社交氛围很接近了。"威尔能从汉尼拔的声音里听出他的幽默。他把耳朵贴近电话。“它们都被喂饱了，不过我可能需要更彻底地锻炼它们。”

“你喂给它们什么?”

“你觉得我喂它们什么?”

“上次你喂它们的时候，我不得不烧了整张椅子来销毁血液证据。“威尔用手捂着嘴……他在笑吗?

”严格地说，那天是梅森喂的狗。请等一下。”又是一阵含糊不清的讲话，威尔再次听到了像是飞跑的脚步声，他开始紧张起来。

“莱克特医生？”

“我承认，我在你冰箱里找到的大部分东西都可以被归为狗粮，但我只带走了有狗粮标签的那一桶。”

“带走了?”

“啊，好吧，”汉尼拔叹了口气。威尔都不记得他做过这么人性化的事。“很明显，你雇佣的犬类看护服务是很不专业的，在可预见的未来将会倒闭。再稍等一下，威尔——哈利我相信我们已经讨论过我的“爪子禁止放在沙发上”政策了!——威尔，原谅我，我们刚才说到哪儿了?”

威尔眨了眨眼，他仿佛看到了他家那可爱的棕色大块头正用爪子戳着汉尼拔的沙发。他觉得头晕。“你把他们带到了你家?”

“是——巴斯特！绅士点！——是的。”

“你-”威尔舔了舔嘴唇，喉咙发干。“你为什么不呆在我家呢?”

电话那头传来一声嗤笑。“我或许不得不和7只狗独处两周，但我拒绝在一个有20世纪80年代炉灶的房子里这样做。”

威尔能想象出他在说这句话的时候扬起的小下巴的样子。这让他笑了。“哦，上帝，你把七只狗放进了你的宾利车后座里?”

“是六只。“汉尼拔又叹了口气。”巴斯特拒绝让艾莉一条狗静静。我不得不把他移到副驾驶的位置，这样她就可以自己安静地坐着了。当我打开加热的座椅时，它服帖地坐了下来。”

威尔看得很清楚——六只喘气的狗边摇头边流口水，指甲在柔软的皮革座椅上留下了线条，毛发散落在每一处表面。待在前面的巴斯特，在他自己加热的皮床上愉快地蜷成一团。汉尼拔遇到的麻烦比他想象的还要多，威尔发现这个想法让他渴望回家，去看看汉尼拔可怕的汽车残骸和他的衣服。威尔也懒得掩饰自己声音里的喜悦：“他们会毁掉你的房子。”

“一旦巴斯特学会了在硬木地板上行走，不再打滑到房子的每一面墙上，我相信我们就没事了。”“汉尼拔不以为然。“他们只不过是狗，威尔。”

威尔的心里涌起了一种卑鄙而愉快的情绪。“7只狗可真累人，尤其是如果它们不听你的话。”

“他们会听我的。“汉尼拔自信的声音让威尔哈哈大笑。

”莱克特医生？“

“嗯?”

“我原谅你这个傲慢的混蛋。但如果你杀了我的狗，我就收回这句话。”

威尔沉默了很长时间，不知道汉尼拔是否在计算14天内杀死狗的可能性。

“我认为这非常合理。很高兴我们已经划清了边界。”

威尔躺在床上。“你和我都有无视边界的黑历史。”

”并且我相信我们现在都知道，故意漠视边界是一个错误。“威尔皱起了眉头。这是个道歉。不是很好，但对精神病患者来说也不错。“我愿意遵守你的，如果你愿意遵守我的。”

“那么你的底线是什么，莱克特医生?”

“我想每天给你打一次电话，如果我有关于照看狗的问题的话。以及如果你需要，我会给你发短信照片。”

“对我来说，这些听起来不像是界限。”

有一丝犹豫，只有几分之一秒。“在犬类日常更新之后，我也想和你聊聊。你要合理地保证杰克叔叔不会在你背后偷听。”

“我——”威尔胸中充满了愤愤不平，他想分享汉尼拔，把杰克带进他们创造的这个小世界。“我能做到。”

“而且，”又是一次犹豫，威尔觉得自己的手指攥紧了它。“我更希望你叫我汉尼拔。”

威尔闭上眼睛，哦。

他也想这样。他太他妈想这样做了。威尔花了一点时间稳定他的呼吸，感谢上帝或冠状病毒，因为汉尼拔看不到他的脸红，也没有闻到那缓慢形成的兴奋的洪流。

“好吧，”威尔小声说。他们沉默了，直到威尔意识到不应该有沉默。“汉尼拔?”

“嗯，威尔?"汉尼拔刺耳的声音让威尔脊背发颤。

"太安静了。"

“什么?”

“你知道巴斯特在哪儿吗?”

“我不知道……它刚才就在这儿……”

“换做是我，我会去看看你的衣柜，特别是如果你有皮鞋放在地上的话。”

“他为什么要……”汉尼拔气呼呼地跑上楼梯。威尔等待着，当他听到汉尼拔急促的吸气时，他微微地缩了缩身子。“巴斯特!你怎么敢——现在就把它给我!松开它!放下它!让它——佐伊你别帮着你哥哥!”

威尔用手抹了抹脸。“晚安，汉尼拔。”

他挂了电话，把微笑着的脸埋进了枕头。

下章预告:汉尼拔尝试喂狗

威尔看见了更多有关于杰克和贝拉的婚姻

继续无下限的调情

————————————

译者脑内小剧场:

汉尼拔保护协会表示强烈谴责。

阿拉娜：*脏话*我又要被渣男绿了，玛格你在哪里？


	2. 第二章：第二天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 汉尼拔领着一大家子去散步,威尔拿到了些餐具。

威尔被短信的提示音吵醒。他昨晚睡得并不安稳，身上的被子被踢掉了，然后冷得颤抖了好几个小时。他呻吟着。去他妈的杰克，如果他认为威尔会在早上9点之前跟他聊天的话。

麦克斯对乳制品过敏吗?

威尔对着消息框眨了眨眼。然后再次眨了眨眼睛。他把汉尼拔的短信拉出来放大，盯着它，想弄明白上面写的是什么。

你说什么？

威尔立刻发现这条信息已被读，他看到三个小点开始在他的屏幕上滚动。

我想确定麦克斯是否患有我没有意识到的过敏，或者说他只是不喜欢我的意大利干酪。

威尔按下了他的电话拨通键。他首先听到的是刺耳的狗吠声。

“早上好威——”

“你想毒死我的狗吗?”

“不，我是想奖励它，因为它是今天我们散步时唯一及时解手的狗。”

“散步?"威尔坐了起来。“这么说你把那七条都带去了。”

“说实话，那更麻烦……不过我觉得恩佐可以修好我的裤子，而且所有的出血都是轻微的。”

“哦，我的天，汉尼拔，把他们带到我的住处，我可以找一个人——”

“从什么时候开始，一场小小的流血事件就能让我结束了一段友谊?我都向你保证我们达成协议了。“突然一声尖厉的响声使吠叫声平息了下来。威尔听到温斯顿的汪汪声和汉尼拔懊恼的叹息声，无声地笑了。“我只是想问问麦克斯的饮食偏好，因为他是个好孩子----而巴斯特，说真的，我们已经讨论过爪子的问题了。”

威尔捂着嘴，把微笑压在手心，忍住笑。“请不要给我的狗狗意式奶酪，谢谢。”

“我查过成分了，其中没有对狗有毒的东西----”

“废话。"威尔因为这句回复而收到的恼怒的嘘声大笑起来。“狗是不会像人那样吃糖和奶制品的，汉尼拔。”

“当它吐在我的锦缎靠枕上时，我也收集了很多这样的"废物"。”

“它还活着，是吗?”

汉尼拔对着电话叹息。“是的。”

“我可以给你发一个我有时用来做狗食的食谱。”

“不甚感激;我稍后要冒险去趟商店。”

威尔哀鸣了一声。他妈的。还有杰克那档子事。

“你提醒我了，我答应过杰克我们今天会去拿补给品。”

“啊，”汉尼拔的声音明快了一点。“看来我们今天都要被拖着走了。”

威尔哼了一声。“我会把食谱发给你。”

“谢谢。”

“还有,汉尼拔?”

“嗯?”

“枕头的事我很抱歉。”

“不,你一点歉意都没有。”

威尔咧嘴一笑，挂断了电话。

________________________

威尔正目不转睛地挑选电炉，这时他的手机又振动了起来。是一张巴斯特站在由羽毛构成的漩涡中央的照片。

我还没来得及把枕头拿去清理，巴斯特就把它处理"干净"了。这样一个乐于助人的男孩，使我想起了他的父亲。

威尔用手指在屏幕图片上扫了一遍，然后迅速做出回应。

至少他会听我的。

他很快就会有一个新爸爸的。

威尔刚打出“哦，真的吗”，就有人拍了拍他的背。

“和阿拉娜进展得怎么样?”

威尔睁大眼睛抬起头来。他删除了自己的回复，把手机装进了口袋。“嗯?”

杰克抿嘴一笑，眨了眨眼睛，然后随手抓起一个电炉。“我看到了你的笑容，威尔，我知道那是调情短信了。”

“什——不,我——”

“我也花了一段时间才把贝拉争取到自己的身边，但最终你总会成功的。”杰克挪动了手推车。“来吧，在东西被别人扫荡一空之前，我们去弄点罐头汤来。”

威尔跟在杰克后面，手指仍然紧扣着手机。

你总会成功的。

他也希望如此。

____________________

威尔在杰克的房间里搭了个临时厨房，在小桌子上连上了电炉和水壶。他把他们的忙碌一天的战利品都堆在了一起——几罐炖肉、几盒通心粉、速溶咖啡、牛奶、麦片、两份半打苏打水、五份半打啤酒、一罐自营品牌的番茄酱和一盒杰克不得不靠一个大学生来凑钱买的意大利面。

这并不完全是家务事，但这是威尔自从和父亲住在一起以来，第一次和别人玩过家家。远远地，他想知道汉尼拔的厨房里有什么。可以肯定的是，里面放满了人、谷物、新鲜的草本植物和烹饪用具，以及看起来就像是实验室里的东西。他想知道汉尼拔会不会很容易分心。要是他能玩个游戏的话，咬医生的耳朵，看他的刀滑落，或者亲吻他，忘记了烤鱼直到它们被烧焦了。

他微笑着把两套印着冰雪奇缘2图画的盘子和碗摆好——这是当时整个货架上仅剩的餐具了。

“是的，我们回来后洗手了。"听到杰克的声音如此轻柔感觉是很奇怪的。威尔在转身之前就知道，这个男人会对着电话微笑。“不，我们没有口罩，但我们——别告诉我有什么危险!”你是坐优步①去的诊疗所，贝拉!天知道那有多危险!你的免疫系统是——”

女人回给杰克的喊声几乎让威尔摔了他手中印着的雪宝的马克杯。他听不见她具体说的话，但她的语气使他的肩膀紧绷起来。

“你敢挂电话试试——贝拉?贝拉!"杰克把手机啪地一声扔在他旁边的床上。“愚蠢的他妈的混蛋。”

“在给她回电话的时候，我是不会这么说的。”

杰克抬起头来，好像才意识到威尔就在房间里。他叹了口气。“我骂的是我自己。”

威尔扬起眉毛。杰克摇了摇头。“她独自一人，她很害怕。而当她独自一人害怕的时候，她就会去做她总是做的那件要命的事——她寻找她所能控制的东西。没有丈夫在身边?她就自己购物。她病了而且很痛苦?她会假装自己不痛，然后坐他妈的优步到药房去买更多的大麻。”

“当她丈夫对她叫喊的时候……”

“她马上叫嚷回来，然后挂断了那个傻逼的电话。”

威尔歪着头。“因为她知道他也很孤单，也很害怕，她也做不了什么，只能用争吵来分散彼此的注意力。"

杰克眯起了双眼。“除非你要告诉我，我是切萨皮克开膛手，否则你就得把你惊人的洞察力藏起来。现在滚吧，我得给我老婆打电话，跪求原谅，不需要观众。”

威尔微笑着举起双手。他拿了一瓶啤酒，跨过了连接他们两人房间的房门。他关上门，听了一会儿。

“嗨，宝贝，是的……我——”杰克大声笑了很久。威尔点点头，从口袋里掏出手机。他把大拇指放在汉尼拔发来的短信上，思考着。

一气之下，威尔将手机扔在一边。他倒在床上，打开电视，打开啤酒。

下一章：

威尔和汉尼拔谈论的不仅仅是狗的照料。

狗并不觉得汉尼拔多么有趣。

______________________________  
①优步:通俗点说大概是美国的滴滴打车

译者:哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈看到和冰2的神奇联动我人都傻了,杯杯拿着雪宝的杯杯!可爱死我了!!!!!!!

憨尼拔:威尔你的狗又.....(省略n个字),威尔你.....(省略2n个字)...

薇儿:笑死,企鹅肉.

害,新冠时期的爱情不只有拔杯的爱情,还有杰克和贝拉.  
这篇文里杰克和薇薇相处的模式让我想起了心灵猎手里的两个男主(原型都是同样的人果然就很像啊)


	3. 第三天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 汉尼拔习得了一些训狗技巧，温斯顿更想和成熟的人说话，杰克这一次可能是对的。

一个人要怎样才能在不摔断腿的同时遛七只狗呢?

威尔蜷缩在汽车旅馆的床上，被单随着他的动作发出了窸窣响声，他对着手机露齿而笑，突然觉得很温暖。熟悉到他似乎能听到那个男人的声音从他栖身的毯子后方传来。

它们只是狗，汉尼拔。

几秒钟后，电话响了，威尔转动着僵硬的肩膀，让喜悦涌上心头。

“喂?“威尔正在努力不使自己喜色浸入声音里。

“威尔，你总是当着当事人的面把他的缺点甩出来吗?”

”我想这恐怕是世间的通法。“

”但这不是我的做法。“

“不，我想，是你总觉得人们难得发现你的其中一个缺点这事是那么的不可思议。”

"但你似乎把它们都找全了。"

"那是因为我善于从恰当的角度观察。"

“被另一个人看得如此透彻，这是一件多么可怕的事情。”

威尔发出细小的哼声,“是吗?”

“我认为，只有在遭到拒绝和抛弃的情况下才会如此。”

“爱上一个人，要同时爱着他的缺点?”

“没有人能够完全感受到另一个人，除非我们爱他们。通过爱，我们看到了我们所爱的人的潜力。通过爱，我们让我们所爱的人看到他们自己的潜力。”

“所以，如果我认为你是一个糟糕的遛狗者，这没什么，只要我心里相信你能成为一个更好的?”

“我将衷心期望如此。”

威尔翻了个身，手机贴在耳朵上。“首先，我要告诉你，我通常都会带着它们在田野里奔跑。”

“是啊，城市有牵狗约束法，而且——”

“而且您可真是位守法的公民……”

“今天早上巴斯特想上树捉松鼠。杰克试图拱起消防栓，其余的狗在我的腿边上蹿下跳仿佛我是一根电线杆。我只想把狗遛出去而不——”

“它们当时的心态如何?”

“对不起,你说什么?”

“它们兴奋吗?”

“它们是狗,当然总是兴奋。”

"如果它们在关注你就不会。你永远不可能让它们关注人类的世界，除非你有信心能吸引它们的注意力。一旦它们懂得了在你让他们集中注意的时候要听话，它们就任你施为了。”

汉尼拔耻笑。“那么，你想告诉我的是……它们不觉得我有趣吗?”

“别担心，汉尼拔，它们会的。”

____________________________

“贝拉怎么样了?"威尔溜达进了杰克的房间，立即眼疾手快地从柜子里拿走了一盒麦片。

“她去绕着街区走一圈，呼吸一下新鲜空气，”杰克嘟囔道，等威尔倒了他自己的麦片后，他拿出自己的印着斯万(冰雪奇缘里的那头鹿)的碗也往里倒了些。

“那样做不是很危险吗?”

“不，不危险，从一开始我就不该提起我那操蛋的事业，”杰克瘫倒在椅子上，把牛奶浇进自己的碗里。“而且，如果我没有出差去追赶杀手，我就会留在那里，那样她可能就不会觉得这么压抑受困了。”

威尔坐在杰克对面，看着这个大块头瞪着他的麦片。“娶了一个不会厉声斥责你的人一定很受气。”

杰克抬头看威尔，扬了扬眉毛。“你觉得我为什么要娶她?”

“你娶了唯一一个不听你话的人?”

“我娶了一个不畏惧我的人。"杰克咧嘴一笑。“婚姻不是选择一个认为你优秀的人，而是选择一个了解你、看透你、无论如何都爱你的人。”

威尔僵住了。他想给汉尼拔回个电话。他也想把手机扔了，然后逃得远远的。此时杰克摇了摇头。

"如果有人在你低谷时给你打电话，也无伤大雅。"年长的人眨了眨眼睛。“以后跟阿拉娜通话的时候记住这话。”

威尔点点头，满嘴玉米片地微笑着。他想象到了另一个世界中的汽车旅馆早餐，煎鸡蛋的香味和让人垂涎欲滴的香肠气息填满了他的鼻腔,那天他也穿着平角短裤。现在，他看着桌子对面穿着平角裤的杰克·克劳福德，努力想象着那颧骨更突出，米色毛衣外套着优雅的棕色夹克的一抹身影。

一旦坐到餐桌上就变得驯服而温从的怪物啊!威尔是那么的想念他。他想知道汉尼拔是否曾在餐桌上穿着短裤吃过麦片，威尔可否哄诱他前去实践,仿佛这是一种不正当的冒险。威尔可以看到他们拥在汉尼拔的大桌旁，头发乱蓬蓬的，脸上留有熟睡时的印痕，他们看着对方，一边咀嚼食物一边沉思着。也许他可以把自己裸露的腿和汉尼拔的交缠在一起，轻推他，博得一个罕见的,向一边挑起的微笑。

“威尔?”

“嗯?"汉尼拔的影子消散了，杰克又出现了。威尔克制自己不去埋怨杰克。

“我说，你今天想做什么?”

今天的历险将属于你和我。

威尔瘫倒在座位上，嚼着的麦片感觉太过甜腻了。“我们有桌上游戏玩吗?”

杰克笑了，“我们有妙探寻凶①，四子连珠，拼字和一副牌。”

威尔伸了个懒腰，一边呻吟，一边挺直脊椎。“不是需要两个人以上来玩妙探寻凶吗?”

杰克耸耸肩。“我可以用skype和贝拉联络。”

_________________________________

威尔躺在床上按过一个个电视频道。吃完一餐炖牛肉和啤酒组成的晚饭后，他留下了一人和贝拉聊天的杰克。透过汽车旅馆薄薄的墙壁，他能听到杰克响亮的笑声。他在想杰克说的话，关于阿拉娜的话，关于找到一个看透你的人的话，即使你不想被看穿。

你开始杀狗了吗?

当对话框底部的三个点开始移动时，威尔看着手机微笑了起来。

是的。恐怕这是一场大屠杀。

一幅图片出现了——穿着优雅的细条纹布料的腿优雅地交叉在脚踝处。腿周围有一滩毛发，那六只正对着熊熊燃烧的炉火伸懒腰。

温斯顿在哪?

他喜欢蹲在门廊观察我。

另一张照片是:书房门口有一片模糊的棕黄色皮毛，两只耳朵饶有兴趣地窥探着，但爪子却牢牢地钉在屋外。

威尔按下了拨号键。

"晚上好，这里是莱克特医生的狗屋。"

威尔被呛到了似的笑了一声，然后倒在床上。“我替温斯顿的事道歉，他……”

这么说感觉不错。

“我能想见你跟他说了我些什么。”

“我什么都没有告诉过FBI。"这话并不完全正确。威尔之前从来没有喝得酩酊大醉，他告诉杰克，他有时会在洗澡撸管的时候想起汉尼拔。不过可怜的温斯顿也许并不想听这个。

“好的，嗯，这可真是令人振奋。"威尔能听到炉火的噼啪声和汉尼拔温暖的声音，突然之间，他们之间的距离似乎延伸到了几乎无法忍受的地步。“威尔，你今天都干了些什么?”

"和杰克一起吃早餐。午餐的时候碰到了杰克，看电影的时候偶遇了杰克，你绝对猜不到我和谁一起吃的晚饭……”

“嗯，威尔，你是不是发现了自己缺少陪伴?”

“不……不是,”威尔皱起了眉头。“我不知道，我今天要和他还有贝拉玩了妙探寻凶，他没有……”

“威尔，你看出了怪物后面的那个男人了吗?”

“我可从没说过他是个怪物，”威尔抱怨道。

“或者说你看见他时，并没有看见他平日向世人展示的那种手腕?”

“听他笑个不停，简直离奇。”

“他很风趣吗?”

“不，但是贝拉让他开怀。她在不在场的情况下连赢了四场比赛。她对他说，她应该在全国各地追捕杀人犯，赚大钱。”

“听起来你又扩大了你的家庭。”

“什么?”

“以前你有杰克叔叔，现在你还有贝拉阿姨。"威尔能听到玻璃杯的叮当声和吞咽的细微声音。

“我不会到处寻找家人。”

“你会。现在你的七个孩子都在我脚下。”

“这不一样,这是——”

“爱而无关乎期望。你喜爱它们，你提供它们生活所需，而作为回报，它们给予你赤诚的奉献。”

“你的话听起来如此的……”

“如此的……什么?”

“事务。”

“爱情不都是事务性的吗?你奉献自己是为了希望你所爱的人会奉还给你。”

“没有。那不是我想要的，那不是——”

“那么，威尔，你想要什么?”

威尔顿住了。他能想象出汉尼拔敏锐的眼神，他的头部微微倾斜的样子，就在他试图在自己脑袋的骨堡中隐藏一些微妙的情愫之前。威尔感到了汉尼拔在窥视威尔以为已经愈合很久的伤口。“我只是…那是每个人都想要的东西。”

“如果你连自己的愿望都无法说出口，你又怎么可能实现它呢?”

“你想要什么，汉尼拔?”

"目前，我想要一种有效的去除室内装饰上狗毛的方法。"威尔感激地笑了，胸口的紧张感渐渐消失了。“但从长远来看，我希望能有一个能全面了解我的伴侣。”

“而且还是爱着你的?”

电话中传来一声轻笑，威尔垂下了眼睑，昏昏欲睡，汉尼拔仿佛就在他的耳朵里说道。“是的,威尔。这是我的偏好。”

“这也是我想要的，”威尔低声说。

“真的吗?”

“什---当然。为什么我不可以?"威尔眯起眼睛看了看电话。

"因为要完全地去看清一个人，彻底地去爱他，你必须先看透你自己。"威尔感到震惊。

“我认得清我自己。“威尔咆哮。

“你做到了。“汉尼拔承认道。“所以你才煞费苦心地避免别人看清。”

“不,不是——”

“威尔，告诉我，你今天戴眼镜了吗?”

威尔皱起了眉头。他感到一种冲动，想要因这样的窥探行为而揍汉尼拔一顿。他能感觉到医生的手指在抠挖着脆弱的地方，并且撕开了它。“我得挂了。”

“我想你也该睡了。"汉尼拔尖刻的语调并没有缓和威尔的情绪。“晚安,威尔。"

“晚安。”

威尔给手机插上电，关掉了灯。他躺在黑暗中，让电视柔和的嗡嗡声盖过他耳朵里的嗡鸣声。他不想听，那个强烈的声音在他的脑海里一遍又一遍地重复着。不是汉尼拔的声音，而是杰克·克劳福德的声音---

如果有人在你低谷时给你打电话，也无伤大雅。

下一章:巴斯特做了一些园艺工作，杰克做了一些关系咨询，威尔给予了一些信任。

_______________________

①妙探寻凶:妙探寻凶（英文原名Clue）这是一款图版游戏.


	4. 第六天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们把时间线向前跃进几天。巴斯特跃进了花园。威尔飞跃般接近了自己的真实情感。

当杰克和威尔适应了新的生活方式，隔离的时间就开始变得模糊起来。威尔通常会在短信通知的铃声中醒来，对着汉尼拔早上发来的狗狗消息会心一笑，然后再回短信，最后迷迷糊糊，跌跌撞撞地走进隔壁杰克的房间去寻找麦片。

今天，汉尼拔用一张巴斯特的照片叫醒了他，狗狗全身的皮毛被土块染成了深色，爪子上面满是凌乱的，被撕碎的植物残片。

那是你的后花园吗?

威尔很好奇巴斯特是否还活着，抑或汉尼拔是否在仔细查找宠物收养站，试图找到一条有类似标志的小猎犬，这样他就可以糊弄过威尔了。

感谢巴斯特打破了我的自满。是时候重新审视我花园的景观设计了。

威尔默默地把自己的微笑印到了枕头上。

它是你的最爱，对吗?

我一定要有最爱吗？

不一定。但是你确实有。你喜欢那个不听话的小混蛋。你喜欢失控的感觉。

这是一个相当明显的嗜好类型，既然你已经指出来了。

威尔看着手机，心跳得很快。他想打个电话，想听汉尼拔向他倾诉更多。然而相反地，他在手机的键盘上打出了一个回复。

我一直认为自己最像温斯顿。

是的。我知道你有喜欢把幻想和现实搞混的毛病。

在另一条消息被接收之前，威尔打出和删除了“FUCK YOU”整整四次。

埃丽诺女士提醒我该去遛狗了。祝你有个愉快的早晨。

威尔没有回复他。他希望汉尼拔能觉得这样做很粗鲁。

——————————————————

威尔匆匆敲了敲门，然后走进杰克的房间。杰克还穿着他惯常的短裤和汗衫,他现在看上去柔和多了，下巴和面颊都被灰白的胡须盖满了。威尔进屋之前，他已经和贝拉聊过了。威尔能看出来，是因为他肩膀垂下的姿势和眼角周围的轻微松弛。

杰克对着旁边的一杯现成的速溶咖啡点头示意。“和阿拉娜闹别扭了?”

威尔在抓起盛着麦片的碗前犹豫了一下。“你不是花钱雇我做现场观察的吗?”

杰克耸了耸肩，搅拌着自己的咖啡。“通常我没有时间去做这事。”

威尔坐在桌旁，用手捋着头发。“你想念亲自观测的感觉吗?”

“我永远无法像你一样敏锐。但我要告诉你，我绝不会忘记审阅预算报告和错过参加有关犯罪清除率的会议。"杰克微微一笑。“同样地,我还没有迟钝到没发现你在转移话题的地步。”  
威尔哼了一声,"我们没事。"

“真的吗?通常情况下，你走进那扇门的时候，脸上总是带着傻乎乎的笑，双颊绯红得像有人在课上给你传了一张纸条一样。”

威尔隔着咖啡杯怒视着杰克。“我更喜欢你痛苦、咆哮、劳累的样子。”

“这就意味着我们不能在早餐时谈有关女生的话题了?”威尔冷笑，杰克耸了耸肩。“威尔，那他妈还有什么别的事做?看电影吗?”

“我们可以享受寂静。”

杰克笑了。“小口角?还是真的有问题了?”

威尔叹了口气。“TA说了些我不想听的话。”

"对我来说，这听起来已经像是婚姻了。”杰克笑了几声,吃了几匙麦片。“真正糟糕的是，她们告诉你的东西最终都会成真。”

“是的,没错。"威尔抿了一口咖啡,既苦又甜。汉尼拔会给他煮土耳其咖啡，深黑且浓郁。

“只是提供一点友好的建议——你要把注意力放在你接下来的措辞上。”

“什么?”

“你收到一条可爱的短信或图片——一些傻得可爱的东西，可能是狗的照片或自拍——这是她们在说“老娘大发慈悲放你一马”的方式。如果你收到这样的消息，不要回她短信，给她打个电话亲口说点甜言蜜语。如果阿拉娜愿意让事情翻篇，你最好真情实感地说声‘谢谢’。”

威尔想象汉尼拔给他发一张头发凌乱、撅着嘴的自拍照。他差点被咖啡呛到了。“如果我没有收到短信呢?”

“威尔，那你就放下身段打个电话，卑躬屈膝吧。”

威尔叹了口气，点了点头。他有一整天的时间来想出一个好办法。

————————————————

威尔刚刚在脑子里想好了应对方案。他会告诉汉尼拔他很抱歉，他知道医生已经为照顾他的狗倾尽全力了。威尔承认自己同时准备好了解释自己最像哪条狗的谈话空间。他想试试他们俩能否成功对彼此妥协，宣布他最像马克斯——那条在威尔钓鱼时喜欢跳入河中与主人共嬉的狗。抑或是一个笑话，只要能听到汉尼拔的笑声，让威尔在睡前能和他说说话就成。

在他打算一鼓作气之前，手机就及时雨般地响了。汉尼拔发来了一张充满精致的骨头形状饼干的照片，每块小饼干上都一字不差地刻着狗狗们的名字。盘子周围点缀着一些可食用花瓣以及淋得恰到好处的酱汁。威尔面对着这张图片，奇异的暖流瞬间裹挟了他。

在坐到床上的同时，他按下了拨号键。

“晚上好,威尔。“

“当一个男人的晚餐只能吃意大利面配啤酒的时候，给他发这样短信未免太残酷了。”

汉尼拔发出了同情的声音。“没有甜点吗?”

“杰克为了最后一个冷草莓馅饼和我翻了脸。”

“我有种预感，我不会想知道这句话的深层含义。”

威尔终于轻松地笑了，倒在床上。“你不会的。那么，你给那帮家伙准备了什么?”

“你的食谱。”

威尔又看了看手机上的照片。“这是我的鸡肉拌剩饭配方?”

“我加了一些牛肉汤，住在街上的兽医告诉我没问题，并给了我一份西葫芦加胡萝卜混合物的食谱，我明天尝试一下。”

“你带它们去看兽医了?”

“没有，我在路上碰到玛丽安了。她对我们相处方式的进步印象深刻。”

“她?”威尔听了这话，皱起了眉头。

“是的，她上一次见到我们的时候，我正躺在地上。”

威尔本来觉得这张照片挺让人欣慰的，直到他看见了玛丽安帮助汉尼拔的照片，那两人一起欢笑，交换电话号码。

“你明明知道你应该和别人保持六英尺的距离，”威尔抱怨道，挠着肚子，瞪着天花板上的一条裂缝。

“是的，嗯，你放心吧，7条狗对我来说是一个极好的防护屏障。”

“它们散步时听话些了吗?”

“我认为我们已经取得了显著进展。”

“我想我们也是，”威尔小声说。

“对不起，威尔，你刚才说什么?”

“嗯?没什么。“威尔感觉到自己脸红了，他想把这该死的电话给挂了。

“啊，既然如此。威尔，鉴于我们已经取得的进展，我想问你是否介意我扩大给你的狗的指挥训练范围?”

威尔扬起眉毛。“那取决于你下的命令。”

“你在担心我下什么样的命令?”

“杀人，致残。”威尔笑着把脸埋进了臂弯。“…肢解,烹饪…装饰。”

“别傻了，威尔。巴斯特本身就是个出色的装饰设计师。”

威尔笑了，用一只胳膊捂着脸。

“威尔?我可以再教给他们几个指令吗?”

“我在。没问题。”威尔用肩颈夹住手机躺到了床上。“只要确保我不用学意大利语就能和它们对话。”

“只能用德语,然后呢?”

威尔又笑了起来，感到新奇的轻松和快乐，但仍然为接近某人而感到心痛。他想起了杰克，想起了他呼唤贝拉时听到的响亮的笑声。他想知道汉尼拔是不是躺在床上，大掌环绕着他的手机，而狗狗们则睡在书房里。

“你没问我要下什么命令，威尔。”

“我没有。”

“人们可能会认为这是信任的表现。”

”可能吧。“威尔觉得有些危险的东西在他的胃里翻腾了起来。他想让谈话继续下去。在通话中，汉尼拔不是一个杀手，他只是一个照顾他的狗的好男人。太安全了，太轻易了。如果他们能一直这样说着话，也许…也许就足够了。他想要让汉尼拔保持通话，他想听汉尼拔睡觉的声音，他想与他一起醒来，即使他们相隔如此之远，仍然能联系在一起。威尔叹了口气，坐了起来。“晚安，汉尼拔。”

“晚安，威尔。”

——————————————————————————

下一章：杰克和威尔去了塔吉特百货，贝拉出去转了一小圈，汉尼拔可能在排练狗狗合唱团……


	5. 第五章:第七天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰克和威尔去塔吉特购物。汉尼拔排练了一个狗狗合唱团。

威尔走进杰克的房间吃早餐时，杰克咧嘴一笑。“是你逼不得已服软了，还是她给你发了短信?”

威尔皱起眉头，有一瞬间他想纠正杰克对于"阿拉娜"的认知。但这需要他承认自己不确定汉尼拔还是否是之前提过的诱饵,于是他说:“我收到了短信。”

杰克点了点头。“居然没有让你的自尊心难堪吗?她是个善良的女人,好好珍惜她，威尔。”

“嗯,也许吧。威尔摇晃麦片盒。“我们正在恋爱低谷期。”

“这点我看得出来。准备好勇敢面对商店的补给品了吗?”

“说得好像我们还有别的事可做似的。”

“很好。我已经将近一个星期没对任何人怒吼了。”

威尔哼了一声，坐下来挨着杰克吃他的麦片。“你很快就会找回状态的。”

__________________________

就在杰克准备冲锋时，威尔抓住了他的肩膀。他踉踉跄跄地向前走了几步，终于让杰克停下了脚步。威尔环顾四周，发现杰克凭一己之力把他和他们的购物手推车拖了大约三英尺远——这家伙显然像一头牛一样倔强健壮。“随它去吧。”

“她抢了我们的东西!”杰克脸上带着审问的表情，威尔能想象出如果因为自己没有阻止而即将发生的混战场面。

“她快了一步。”

“她踩了我的脚，抢走了最后一盒意大利通心粉!她偷袭我!"威尔对杰克怒气冲冲的表情竭力忍住不笑。这倒是真的，那个女人，大概只有五英尺高，踩着杰克的脚趾头，挤向最后三包意大利通心粉。威尔发现自己凝视这个女人的粗鲁，想起了汉尼拔。如果是医生和他在一起，威尔相信女人会被镶嵌在另一个版本的酒醉舞者的画面中，用身体部位和通心粉替代瓷片。

“杰克，我们和贝拉约好了在两点钟玩扑克。请不要派我向她解释'你被捕是因为着急吃通心粉'。”

杰克泄了气。不过至少，他现在看起来是暴怒而不是想杀人。那个高大的男人对着身旁一堆火腿能量棒摆手。“我们不能整个星期都吃那个。”

“我们还有罐头炖肉、意大利面、热狗和拉面——我们能活下去。"威尔看到杰克的下巴做出了咬牙切齿的动作，叹了口气。“我保证，如果下一个踩到你脚趾头的人，你就可以把他关起来。”

杰克瞪了他一眼，但还是深吸了一口气。“好吧，但我们还要吃m&m巧克力豆。”

威尔点点头，咬了咬嘴唇，克制自己要笑不敢笑的面部表情。他们朝糖果货架走去，杰克在威尔身边一言不发。一个女人的喊叫声把他们拦在了家庭用品通道的拐角。

“还给我!嘿!"他们看到一个男人猛地推开一名女子，从她的车上抢走了一包卫生纸和一袋大米。一个满脸通红还在蹒跚学步的小孩哭了起来，那个女人没有去追，而是跑过去哄他。

威尔转向杰克，和年长者一起微笑。“好了，开始吧。”

_______________________

然后杰克朝那个家伙大喊:放下那些东西，把他吓得屁滚尿流。男人丢下了那包卫生纸,杰克把手纸递给了那位被抢的女士。尽管后来他把那袋米扔了出去，但杰克还是把他赶出了商店,真是解气。让我想起了每次杰克一喊，泽勒就慌慌张张的样子。”

“杰克叔叔，永远的错误纠正者。”汉尼拔轻声笑着说。“看来你们俩在采买补给品的过程中经历了一番冒险。你今天还做了别的事吗?”

汉尼拔当然知道。他和威尔开始时只是一天发几次短信，主要是关于狗狗和新闻……有时也会发一些他们认为会逗笑对方的事情。杰克则是带着会心的微笑看着威尔的手机。这让威尔很紧张，但也让他怀疑这么做是不是正确的——他和汉尼拔·莱克特之间最妥当的关系是否应该如此。

“我们还和贝拉玩扑克，不过到最后她实在咳嗽得厉害。我记得总地算下来我欠她40美元。"想到这里，威尔皱起了眉头。贝拉在skype上出现的时候有点迟钝，脸色没有太多生气，眼神疲倦。但她仍然撑着和他们一起玩扑克，一直在打趣杰克，逗他大笑，对着镜头挥舞拳头。她偶尔会咳嗽，但咳嗽得很厉害，迫使她不得不放下牌。杰克说服了她，让她呼吸的同时把语气放轻柔，轻柔到令威尔有种他在私下里偷听了一件极其隐秘的私事的错觉。

贝拉恢复呼吸后，杰克让她休息一下，晚饭后再谈。这一天剩下的时间都很安静，杰克和威尔静静地看着HBO电视台，既不愿意说话，也不愿意分开。他们边吃晚餐边谈论着起诉最新抓到的凶手的事情，笑着说似乎连精神病患者都在认真对待居家隔离的命令——自从他们被困在芝加哥城以来，就没有再发生过新的案件。汉尼拔一定也很无聊，猎杀那些打破隔离条律的人会很有趣，但他不可能吃掉他们。

“贝拉咳嗽得更频繁了吗?”

“我认为可能是新的治疗方法不适合她。”

汉尼拔嗯了一声。“我也许可以建议她————”

“我不认为这是个好主意。”

“确实。"威尔听到了炉火的噼啪声。他可以想象汉尼拔斜倚在椅子上，手中拿着一本维吉尔的书。“我们分开的时机并不恰当。”

威尔发出了承认的声音。当杰克发现汉尼拔救了他的妻子时，他是那么地感激。有趣的是，曾经的汉尼拔选择放过一个生命，然而这可能比让它结束更残忍。但杰克并不这么看。

沉默一直延续到威尔意识到沉默本身就是一种奇怪的东西。“我没听到任何声音……老实说，汉尼拔，你把我所有的狗都杀了，是不是?”

威尔的耳朵里充满了带着笑意的气音。“尽管我喜欢的有机肉店关门后，可供选择的肉类变得很糟糕，但我还没有绝望到那种地步，不可能。”

“但是它们太安静了。“除非威尔在场，它们还从来没有那么安静过。他想念躺在地板上修理引擎，周围是他的伙伴们的时光。他心不在焉地想知道汉尼拔是不是和它们一起躺在火边。他对着脑海中的画面笑了笑。

“你需要它们活着的证据吗?”

威尔笑了。“是什么?”

汉尼拔发出一种奇怪的多颤音，高低起伏。听到这声音，威尔噘起了嘴唇，他觉得这似曾相识。“女士们，先生们，你们的父亲想和你们谈谈。准备好了吗?巴斯特，请你起个头。”

远处传来一声小小的汪。

“埃莉诺。”

又是一声犬吠。

“佐伊。”

这声音调更高的吠叫让威尔像傻子一样笑了起来。

“麦克斯，杰克和哈利，请一起来。”

三个低音。

“温斯顿?温斯顿,到你了。"听到一声叹息，威尔的心一阵抽搐。他那可怜的狗，面对汉尼拔想要建立友谊的企图，仍然心存不安。他想回家，把脸埋在温斯顿的毛皮里，教他安心和汉尼拔呆在一起。“温斯顿，我知道我们有分歧，但这是为了威尔。”

“汉尼拔?把电话拿过去。”

“好吧。”

“温斯顿!温斯顿,说句话!”

一声不情愿的呼噜声从电话那头传来，接着是一阵鼻息声。过了一会儿，威尔听到汉尼拔擦拭手机的声音。

“看来我还有工作要做。”

“还是相当令人印象深刻的。"威尔的头靠在枕头上。“为什么杰克、哈利和马克斯要一起叫起来?”

一阵长时间的沉默之后，汉尼拔终于开口了。“我在测试它们吠叫的音质。”

“你……你想组织一个狗合唱团吗?”

“这本身不是合唱团，它更像是一个和声实验，就像一只由狗构成的特雷门琴。”

“所以，当你感到无聊的时候，就会做出这样的事，是吧?”

“我不是无聊，我只是好奇。”

“你当然是。"威尔笑得更厉害了。“你吹的是什么调子?”听起来很熟悉。”

“是肖邦。“汉尼拔停顿了一下。“我需要一个独特的曲调来吸引他们的注意力。”

“是华尔兹，对吗?”

“通常，这被称为他的一分钟华尔兹，但在它获得这个绰号之前，肖邦把它叫做小圆舞曲。”

“小狗华尔兹?”

"据说，他的灵感来自于他的爱人乔治·桑兹的狗在自家花园的露台上追逐自己的尾巴。这种狂热的能量让我想起了在大厅里叫嚣的巴斯特。”

“等我回到家，你会想挽留巴斯特吗?”

“可能是它想留住我吧。”

威尔大声笑了很久，觉得是巴斯特想留在汉尼拔身边更有道理。

\------------------------------

下一章:杰克和威尔要开一个紧急会议。汉尼拔给威尔发了一段视频。*给你们一个奇妙的眼神自己体会*


	6. 第十天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 威尔参加了一个Zoom会议。汉尼拔做了园艺。杰克正在尝试一种新造型。

威尔在10点钟洗完澡，溜进杰克的房间。他查看自己的短信消息，在意识到没有汉尼拔发来的消息时，内心涌起一阵轻微的别扭。期待在每天早晨收到一只狗狗的照片已经开始成为威尔的习惯。

但是威尔没法在失望中沉浸太久，时间只够他和杰克吃早餐，然后马上和部门的其他人一起开Zoom会议。威尔径直走向印着斯万的碗——出于某种原因，麦片放在那个碗里比放在小冰蜥蜴(冰雪奇缘二那只被女王捧在手心的萌宠)碗里更好吃——他走到杰克面前时停了下来,注意到杰克下巴和脖子那上一夜之间从胡茬变成了灰白色的胡子时，他歪了歪脑袋。“你看起来就像圣诞老人。”

杰克皱起眉头，抓起他的咖啡杯。“嘿!贝拉说灰色很性感!”

威尔耸耸肩，往碗里倒了些麦片。“她必须认为你性感。而我只觉得你看起来像圣诞老人。”

“你知道吗，你是个烂室友，威尔。"威尔耸了耸肩，平静地吃着他的麦片，而杰克则自言自语地嘟囔着关于自己是银灰熟男的看法。等威尔完事、冰雪奇缘系列的餐具洗完后，两个人都穿上了有纽扣的衬衫，但仍穿着平角裤——腰部以下确实没人注意。

杰克把他们的账号登入到Zoom会议中，拿出一些文件准备进行讨论。希望能完成准备提交的狂欢杀手报告，并争取完成更多的预审案件，这样当法院重新开庭时他们就可以做好准备了。

“嘿!威尔!"首先出现的是普赖斯的脸。那个男人眯着眼睛看屏幕。“杰克?你看起来像个圣诞老人!”

杰克面对威尔在余下的谈话中发出的笑声无语了很久。

__________________________

“吉米，打印报告做得很好。”

普赖斯眯起眼睛看着屏幕。“我们确定他不是圣诞老人吗?因为这像是个圣诞奇迹。”

泽勒笑了，然后看着杰克阴云密布的脸，立刻关掉了自己的摄像头。

威尔哼了一声。“我想和我住在一起最终让他崩溃了。”

“我们能回到报告上来吗?”

“杰克!太好了你又和平常一样了!我刚才好担心你。"普赖斯松了口气,把一只手按在胸前。

杰克的眼睛危险地眯了起来，但他还是忍住了。“今天早上我收到了三封关于开膛手的电子邮件。威尔和我需要请求——”

“哦，不，”普赖斯笑着说。“不是开膛手干的。”

威尔盯着屏幕，心怦怦直跳。“你很确定。”

“我只是瞥了一眼尸检，那家伙闹着玩似的给他妻子做手术，在她死后抠挖出了好几块肉——甚至没有动刀，只是抓起它们然后拔了出来。这不可能是开膛手。”吉米耸耸肩。“我可以把报告发给你，但就连Z都能看透这一点。”

“嘿!”声音从他们会议上唯一一块的黑屏中传来。

“所以……我们没有理由让联邦调查局把我们调回来?”杰克的声音听起来很无力。

“不，他试图把现场伪装成开膛手杀人的样子，但到处都是证据，就连当地人也怀疑。”

威尔点了点头。他感到胸口有一种奇怪而苦涩的感觉。那个犯了小小的家庭谋杀罪的人怎么敢假装自己是开膛手?如果汉尼拔发现了，他会暴怒的——他也应该暴怒，因为他的作品被--

“威尔?你还好吗?"威尔猛地抬起头来。他甚至于没有意识到自己已经攥紧了拳头。

“呃……没事。我- - -”

“他总这样，”杰克说着，轻轻推了推他。“Z，我的纤维分析报告呢?”

_________________________________________

在Zoom会议进行到一半时，汉尼拔给威尔发了一段视频。威尔盯着那个文件，好奇汉尼拔发现了什么值得拍摄的。威尔的思绪像被关在笼子里的小鸟一样，被他手机上的东西折磨着。可能是狗的视频。

可能。

但...如果不是呢?

一个画面闪过他的脑海;一只强壮的小麦色的手握住着一根粗壮的阴茎。汉尼拔没有割过包皮;包皮前后移动时前端会变得湿---

“威尔?”

他跳了起来，差点从椅子上摔下来。“嗯?”

杰克叹了口气，结束了Zoom会议。“去看看你的手机。”

“什么?”

杰克对着威尔手中的电话扬了扬下巴。“你已经盯着通知看了15分钟。”

“不,不我——”

杰克翻了个白眼，做了个开枪的手势。“替我向她问好,现在我要和贝拉用Skype聊天。”

威尔站了起来，但又停顿了一下。“她怎么样了?”

杰克耸耸肩。“她累了。还犯恶心。”

威尔心头一阵沉重的负担。“我很抱歉,杰克。”

杰克挥手让他走开。让我和我妻子谈谈。”

________________________

事实证明，这段视频是关于狗的。当威尔按下“播放”键，看到哈利和马克斯站在一片土地旁边时，他竭力不去深思那瞬间涌起的失望之情。两只狗都乖乖地坐着，眼睛训练有素地盯着拿着相机的人。

“哈利?马克斯?挖。”

两只狗走到一块刚翻过的土前，开始用爪子扒土。过了一会儿，汉尼拔的声音又响起来了。

“谢谢你们。”

两条狗立刻停止了挖洞的动作，走回去坐在菜园旁边。

“杰克?过来。"杰克拖着一辆小玩具货车走进画面，车上装满了西红柿和威尔认不出的秧苗。手机被放在桌子上，朝向菜园，汉尼拔进入了画面。他穿着一件有纽扣的白色衬衫和灰色宽松裤，这是一套非常可笑的园艺行头。当汉尼拔抚摸着杰克白色的耳朵时，威尔发觉自己的笑容更加灿烂了。“谢谢你。”

杰克加入了哈利和马克斯的排排坐行列。汉尼拔跪在菜园边，挑了一株番茄放在里面。一个小小的白色和棕色相间的色彩从镜头边缘闪过。然后再次出现。第三次路过菜园的时候，汉尼拔一把抓住巴斯特，把它拉到自己的臀部。“我相信我们已经纠正过你的干扰行径了，巴斯特。”

狗在汉尼拔的怀抱里扭动着，吠叫着。汉尼拔叹了口气，把狗放在地上。巴斯特立刻扑倒在地，用爪子扒着汉尼拔的裤子，沾满泥的脚趾甲被他精致的裤子上的布料勾住了。“巴斯特!我已经告诉过你——”

那只狗摇摇摆摆地走近了，态度显得更坚决了。汉尼拔叹了口气，一只手种着西红柿，另一只手搔着巴斯特的肚子。“无可救药的小杂种。”

威尔的心跳频率飙升。他的话听起来太温柔了。威尔想象自己此时站在那儿的样子。嘲笑汉尼拔明显的偏爱，扬起他的眉毛，并要求不能顾此失彼,也要按摩他的肚子。汉尼拔会微笑吗?他会把威尔拖到床上吗?抑或也许他们只是站在泥土中亲吻，而巴斯特在一旁咆哮。

视频结束后，威尔打电话给汉尼拔。

电话接通，他靠在床上。他发现当他和汉尼拔说话时，他喜欢躺在床上，这样就更容易让他的膝盖发软了。

“你好,威尔。”

“你要把我的狗变成草坪护理员吗?”

汉尼拔嗤笑。“我还是对自己的能力更自信。现在回想起来，给巴斯特一根水管就是个错误。”

威尔开始放声笑。他看得很清楚——巴斯特在汉尼拔的院子里横冲直撞，一边甩着自己的脑袋，一边向医生和其他狗身上洒水。汉尼拔不得不承受水流的冲击，因为巴斯特会摇晃水管嘲笑他，继续嬉戏。

“威尔?威尔,你笑完了吗?”

“不,”威尔气喘吁吁地说。“不,还没有。”

他一直笑到肚子痛，那个大名鼎鼎的切萨皮克开膛手被一只17磅重的小猎犬施以水刑，而联邦调查局还没有对他提出可信的指控。

威尔再次气喘吁吁地说。“好吧。好的。我笑完了。我……你还好吗?”

“当时场面相当肮脏。"威尔想要一张照片，但他咬住了嘴唇。“我想我应该让狗呆在外面直到大部分泥土便干，但也许你能给我一些给狗洗澡的建议吗?”

“我可以。”

“是什么?”

“向上帝祈祷。"威尔又笑了起来，当汉尼拔和他一起笑的时候，他的心怦怦直跳。

下章预告:贝拉和威尔都得到了一个惊喜。杰克得到了线索，汉尼拔发送了一张自拍照。

同时-你们都将从ISH那里欣赏到惊人的艺术作品。认真对待。那张画作——比这该死的故事好。

_________________________________

开膛手忙着驯狗没空杀人,正道的光~洒在了巴斯特身上


End file.
